


N'Jobu and the Black Panthers

by maigonokaze



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther Party, Black Panthers, Gen, History, Pre-Black Panther (2018), War Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maigonokaze/pseuds/maigonokaze
Summary: N'Jobu is a young War Dog in Oakland, CA in the late 1960s.





	N'Jobu and the Black Panthers

Oakland, CA

1966

N’Jobu’s bracelet vibrated softly against his skin and he knew he was in trouble. He sat in the back seat as Huey drove the Volkswagon slowly down the Oakland Street, Bobby riding shotgun, and one of the other new members - Ramona - sitting beside him, a box of book wedged into the middle seat between their thighs.

He touched the “dismiss” bead and leaned forward in his seat. “Hey guys, I’ve got a thing I need to get to. Let me out here and I’ll catch you later.”

When he arrived back at his small flat, decorated entirely in Nigerian decor to maintain his cover as an Igbo student abroad, he made sure to lock the door behind him. A decorative plate hung in the hallway, its polished black surface surrounded by a border of crossing lines in an intricate pattern. N’Jobu pressed his thumb to the scanner and activated the touch screen.

Moments later, he was connected with his supervisor at the War Dogs home office. N’Jobu crossed his arms in salute as Daluxolo appeared onscreen.

“Prince N’Jobu,” he greeted.

“Sir.”

“We’ve been receiving your reports on Huey Newton and Bobby Seale; I understand you have developed a close relationship with them in order to monitor their formation of a new American political party.”

“That’s right.”

“And you know the mission of the War Gods is to observe and report; _not_ to interfere in other nations’ affairs.”

“Of course. I haven’t done any interfering. Just listened and sent on my reports, like I’m supposed to.”

Daluxolo sighed. “Then would you care to explain this?” He swiped the screen on his end and a picture of a pamphlet popped up on N’Jobu’s screen.

 

**Ten-Point Program**

**Black Panther Party for Self Defense**

  1. We want freedom. We want power to determine the destiny of our Black Community.
  2. We want full employment for our people.
  3. We want an end to the robbery by the white men of our Black Community.
  4. We want decent housing, fit for shelter of human beings.
  5. We want education for our people that exposes the true nature of this decadent American society. We want education that teaches us our true history and our role in the present day society.
  6. We want all Black men to be exempt from military service.
  7. We want an immediate end to POLICE BRUTALITY and MURDER of Black people.
  8. We want freedom for all Black men held in federal, state, county and city prisons and jails.
  9. We want all Black people when brought to trial to be tried in court by a jury of their peer group or people from their Black Communities, as defined by the Constitution of the United States.
  10. We want land, bread, housing, education, clothing, justice and peace.



 

N’Jobu smiled. “Looks to me like they’ve got a pretty good plan for themselves,” he said.

“You’re telling me you had nothing to do with this?” Daluxolo asked, incredulous. “I find that stretches the imagination.”

“Well,” N’Jobu said slowly, “Huey and Bobby already had their ten points down. But then they were brainstorming names - and some of them were _really_ terrible ideas. So I might have suggested….”

“The Black Panther.”

“Huey really liked the idea, said the ‘nature of the panther is that he never attacks. But is anyone attacks him or backs him into a corner the panther comes up to wipe the aggressor or that attacker out.’”

Daluxolo shook his head. “Your father will see this as a serious breach of War Dog secrecy protocol. He will want to speak to you when I inform him.”

N’Jobu grimaced a little at that. “I know,” he said, “I’ll stay by my kwikhompyutha for when he calls. I just wish he could see… these Black folks here. They need Bast’s protection too.”


End file.
